


Patience

by cherryberry12



Series: Titty Tuesdays [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Undressing, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryberry12/pseuds/cherryberry12
Summary: Tenten will make it to bed... eventually
Relationships: Karin/Tenten (Naruto)
Series: Titty Tuesdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820989
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I'm back at it again with my Tenten/Karin agenda. 
> 
> One of the servers I'm in has started a smut event every Tuesday for short drabbles ("Titty Tuesday"), so this is my submission for this week. I picture this as something deep in the Boruto-era--Tenten has her shop, Karin is that fun-single aunt who still manages to have hookups on the weekend. 
> 
> Truly, they're both living their best lives.

Undressing is always Karin’s least favorite part of date nights. 

It didn’t used to be until she started seeing Tenten—she’s always felt a weird sort of pride in never being more than a zipper and a couple tugs away from total nudity, in being able to get naked as fast as the night might demand it of her. Her own shirt and shorts are long gone, tossed aside seconds after Karin had walked through the door along with her bra and underwear. 

Since she’s started spending Friday nights in the cozy apartment above Tenten’s shop, though, Karin has quickly grown to resent the time it takes Tenten to finally shuck off the last of her weapons and wriggle out of her clothes. 

Karin’s work is slow enough as it is—she spends as much time watching the clock in her lab as she does watching any of the samples she’s supposed to be testing. By the time she makes it to the bedroom, after she’s burned through half a bottle of wine on a half-empty stomach, Karin is tired of being patient and has no interest in waiting. 

“I guess that needed to be done right this second,” she remarks when Tenten pulls a chest out from under the bed and begins packing away the handful of shuriken she’d pulled from her pockets and a short staff she’d somehow kept strapped to her back. 

Karin sighs and lies back on the bed, tucking her hands between her thighs to keep them from getting cold. “Not like there’s any need for you to hurry.” 

“No time like the present.” Still smiling, Tenten pushes the chest back under her bed. “You’ll definitely appreciate it a lot more in the morning when we get to sleep in.” She stands and hikes up her dress to reveal two additional kunai holsters wrapped around her upper thigh. She’s already taken off one, a standard holster that’d stuck out just below the slit in her skirt. 

Tenten tucks the parted edges of her split skirt over the sides of her legs and props her leg up on the side of the bed, her thigh smooth and firm and, best of all, _bare_. 

Just when Karin thinks things are finally getting interesting, Tenten quickly unties the holsters and slides them down to her ankles before setting them on top of her bedside table and dropping her dress again. 

“Oh, what the hell,” Karin mutters. At the very least she could tolerate waiting when she was getting something of a show out of it. “Dammit.”

“What was that?” Tenten asks. Her hands pause at her collar, hovering over the first of eighteen shiny black buttons. Just counting them makes Karin’s skin itch. “Did you say something?” 

“I said, _please take your time_ ,” Karin says, though it’s definitely not her first choice of words. “I'm gonna be here all night anyway.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tenten snickers, and her deft fingers flow down the front of her dress, her dress hanging open in their wake. Even underneath it she’s dressed to the nines, all the way down to her strapless black bra and the matching black panties that peek out over the folds of her dress. 

That, at least, is one part of date night Karin always looks forward to. Tenten pushes down the rest of her dress and picks it up, neatly folding it before walking across the room to drop it into her hamper. “I don't see you making it too far down the stairs in your condition as it is.”

With that done, Tenten removes her wrist cuffs - fashionable weights, she’d called them once - and two long, thin metal razors she’d tucked into her bra. 

Even Karin, who’s been known to keep a spare lockpick or two hidden in the frames of her glasses, thinks it’s a bit excessive. 

“Just be a little patient,” Tenten tells her. “You’ll get yours quick enough.”

“I could get myself off before you even finish,” Karin remarks as Tenten pulls a series of short, curved senbon from her hair and drops them into a cup on her bedside table. 

The first couple might be a little funny, but after a dozen or so it becomes more frustrating than anything. 

Experimentally, she parts her legs and, solely for Tenten’s benefit, begins to run one finger up and down her thigh. “I could at least get things warmed up for you…”

That immediately gets Tenten into bed.

“If you wanna try to pull something like that,” she says with a grin, crawling over top of Karin, “I think I probably have a bit of rope around here somewhere.” With that, she places a far-too-quick kiss to the top of Karin’s head. She continues lower, placing soft kisses to her cheeks and the corner of her jaw.

If they have anything in common, it’s that once they’re in bed together, neither of them are in the mood for anything slow or cute. Tenten flicks the top of Karin’s thigh with one of her neatly trimmed nails. “Open.” 

Karin wordlessly obeys, and Tenten deftly slips her hand between Karin’s legs, raking her nails down the inside of her thigh. She hisses, feeling Tenten’s fingers come dangerously close to her clit, Tenten’s body impossibly warm over hers.

“That got you awfully quiet,” Tenten whispers, her lips just below Karin’s ear. She pulls away again just as Karin reaches for her and laughs as she does it, not at all sorry. “Not gonna say anything?” 

“I’m weighing my options,” Karin breathes. “If you tied me up, I wouldn’t have to do anything other than sit there and watch you work.” 

“And you’d just love that, wouldn’t you?” With a snort, Tenten tugs at a length of ninja wire that’s wrapped around the braided bun at the top of her head. A few more tugs and her hair comes undone, spilling down over her shoulders in waves and curling gently just over the top of her bra.

Tenten runs her fingers through her hair, shaking out the tangles.

“Okay,” Tenten says. “I think that’s about it.” 

“Your bra,” Karin reminds her. “And panties.”

Tenten grins, sharp in a way that only a woman who regularly arms herself with no less than twenty different weapons at a time could manage. “Well, you’ve been sitting here doing nothing for long enough. How about you help me get out of them?”

That, Karin thinks, is more than worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, thank you for all of it! I love you all dearly! 
> 
> If you wanna suggest a pairing or a prompt for next week's Titty Tuesday, feel free to hit me up at https://curiouscat.me/itakarin
> 
> This one was pretty tame, I think, but I don't mind writing something a little steamier in the future.


End file.
